


Can You Hold Me In Your Arms (Let Your Love Surround Me)

by Lexys23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt Raven Reyes, Child Abuse, Dad Bellamy Blake, Domestic Violence, Established Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Gen, Hurt Octavia Blake, Kid Jasper Jordan, Kid Monty Green, Kid Octavia Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Protective Clarke Griffin, Sexual Abuse, Smol Octavia Blake, Uncle Nathan Miller, mom clarke griffin, octavia blake needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Bellamy left home eight years ago, cutting contact with his mother. So imagine his surprise when he received a call saying his mother is dead and he has a sister.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Wells Jaha/Raven Reyes
Comments: 73
Kudos: 175





	1. I'm Sorry That I Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> I knew about The 100, but ignored it. Then a classmate started to talk about how he liked it and told me to watch it, so I started but didn't get passed like episode three or so. Two years later, I saw a Octavia Blake tribute on youtube and was hooked. I haven't seen a full season or episode (other than the first three years ago), but I have watched enough to get the gist.
> 
> So here is my first story for this fandom. If you guys like it enough, I'll continue it. If not, it can stay a one-shot.
> 
> I was trying to find little Octavia with like older Bellamy, but I couldn't find any other than like teenage Octavia. So I wanted to write a tiny Octavia with older Brother-Dad Bellamy. And if any of you follow my other stories, I go dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Let You Down by NF

Bellamy let out a groan, having been deep asleep. He turned his head, feeling Clarke move in his arms. He blinked, hearing the ringing of his phone. He let out a yawn and reached for it. He looked at the caller ID, seeing just a number. He pressed the volume button and moved to place it down, but Clarke moved to face him.

“Answer it, they’ve called like twice now,” she said, her voice laced with sleep. Bellamy let his head fall back, seeing the time on the top of the phone. Two AM. He looked at the unknown number, the area code was the same as his.

With a groan, he answered the call. “Hello?”

“ _ Is this Bellamy Blake _ ?” a female voice on the other side of the line asked.

Bellamy rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, who is this?”

“Hello, I’m Officer Diyoza, there has been a situation with your mother,” the woman said. Her voice is soft.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I haven’t spoken to my mother in years. She’s been dead to me for so long.” The comment got Clarke to sit up, her eyes wide in the dark.

Bellamy left home the second he could. His mother had been so absent in his life, verbally and emotionally abusive. Bellamy’s father had passed when he was young, and his mother took out her sorrow and anger on him. In turn, Bellamy was able to get a scholarship and housing and left, never looking back. And he didn’t want to go back.

“Mr. Blake, this isn’t about your mother, but your sister,” Diyoza told him, and that got Bellamy to sit up.

“I don’t have a sister,” he said, his eyes wide. He looked at Clarke, who looked just as worried.

“Her name is Octavia Blake, she is six year olds,” the officer told him, and realization hit him.

“I stopped speaking to my mother eight years ago,” Bellamy whispered, jumping off the bed. “What happened? Where is my sister? Where is my  _ mother _ ?”

Clarke jumped up from the bed and quickly started to get dressed. He knew that she knew he was going home.

“There was a murder-suicide Mr. Blake,” Diyoza told him. Bellamy sat back down on the bed, feeling off-balanced. The thought of losing a little sister he never knew made him nauseous. He could feel his world crumbling.

“O-Oct-”

“She’s okay. She witnessed it, but from the crime scene, it seems your mother’s boyfriend killed her and them himself,” Diyoza told him, “Your sister is with us at the police station.”

“I’ll be there in two hours,” he said, standing up. With final goodbyes, he and Clarke got what they needed for the drive, and a few blankets for his little sister. Clarke climbed into the driver seat.

“Her name is Octavia,” Bellamy said, looking over to Clarke. The blond girl didn’t look at him, keeping her eyes on the road as they left Polis and drove to Arkadia. For the last eight years, Bellamy complained about how close Polis was to Arkadia, but at that moment, he was glad they were close.

“You didn’t know about her?” Clarke asked, moving one hand from the steering wheel to grab Bellamy’s hand.

He looked at their connected hands. “I left when I was eighteen. And the last time I spoke to her was when I was nineteen. She may have been pregnant, but she didn’t say anything. Not that I gave her a chance to.”

He did wonder if that was the reason she called him. To tell him about his little sister, but he just went off on his mother, telling her he never wanted to speak to her. That she was dead to him. He couldn’t help but feel guilt, not for his mother, but for his younger sister.

“Text Kane, tell him we are missing work,” Clarke told him, giving his hand a squeeze. She moved her hand back to the steering wheel.

“You don’t have to come with me,” Bellamy replied, but took out his phone.

“That is a question you should have asked before we left, but I  _ wanted _ to come.”

Bellamy sent the message and reached for Clarke’s hand. The two drove in silence, passing the  _ Welcome to Arkadia _ signage. Bellamy felt his heart start to drum in his chest, as he directed Clarke to the police station.

They parked and climbed out of the car. It was four in the morning, and the station seemed empty. With a deep breath, the two started to walk towards the entrance.

The Desk Sergeant looked at them, looking curious about what they were doing so late. Bellamy walked towards the man, seeing his name tag. “I’m here to see Officer Diyoza, I’m Bellamy Blake,” he said, looking up at the man.

The Sergeant nodded and grabbed the phone to his side. He signaled for Bellamy to take a seat. Clarke grabbed his hand as they took a seat. Bellamy felt his leg start to bounce, feeling his nerves take over.

It wasn’t too long when a dark blond woman walked up to the pair. Seeing the name tag, Bellamy shot up, pulling Clarke with him.

Officer Diyoza looked at Clarke, she extended her hand. “Hello, I’m Office Diyoza, in charge of the Blake case.”

Clarke shook her hand. “Clarke Griffin, Bellamy’s girlfriend.”

“Where is she?” Bellamy asked, his eyes scanning the area around the officer, but seeing no Octavia.

“Follow me,” Diyoza told him, signaling for the couple to follow him. The three walked through the station towards a small office. They walked in, and that was where Bellamy saw her.

Octavia was curled up on the couch, using a police jacket as a blanket. The area around Octavia’s right eye was a dark blue color, and a healing cut on her lip. Bellamy felt his stomach turn, as he turned to the officer, who gave him a sympathetic look.

“I-I thought she was okay,” Bellamy whispered, turning back to his sister.

Diyoza signaled for the pair to take a seat. Clarke pulled Bellamy so they were sitting in front of the officer.

“From what we’ve gathered, it seems like your mother’s boyfriend had been abusing Octavia. And your mother would join in on that. They would keep her locked in a cabinet in the kitchen. They would withhold food from her, and there has been signs of sexual abuse, but we don’t know the full extend. She has not spoken a word since she’s been found,” Diyoza told them, her voice filled with sadness. From the looks of her stomach, Bellamy knew why. Clarke had tears in her eyes, as she turned to look at the little girl on the couch. Bellamy wanted to scream and hit something.

He just mentally hoped his mother suffered. He looked over to Octavia, seeing her peaceful face, but then the bruise angered him. He took a deep breath and turned to Diyoza.

“Has she been to the hospital? To make sure everything is okay with her?” Clarke asked, her voice soothing.

Diyoza nodded. “She had a full check up. She didn’t want to stay overnight, and I didn’t want to leave her alone.”

“Can I take her home?” he asked, feeling Clarke place her hand on his knee.

Diyoza looked at Octavia, and then back to Bellamy. She gave him a nod. “The house is being released today, and you can grab her things then. There will be a social worker who will be assigned to her, and they will have to inspect your home. But given that this was all last minute, she will be able to go home with you. We will have her medical results faxed to you.”

“Is there anything you need? To close this case?” Clarke questioned, looking at the notepad on the desk.

Diyoza shook her head. “No. We have enough evidence to rule it as a murder-suicide. And no one wants to traumatize the girl by asking her what she saw.” She let out a sigh. “Look, this isn’t going to be easy. You aren’t going to leave here and be a happy family. It’s going to take work. She- a lot has happened to her in her short life, and it’s going to affect her future. She will not trust you, she will communicate with you. You will have to work hard for her, are you willing to do that? For her?”

Bellamy gave the officer a determined nod. “I do. She’s my sister, I’m not going to give up on her.”

Diyoza nodded, standing up. “We can put you up for a hotel tonight. You can grab whatever you need from the house tomorrow. A social worker will contact you, and you have my number if you ever need anything. A lawyer will contact you regarding what happens to your mother’s things. I will wake Octavia up now.”

Bellamy watched as Diyoza crouched down in front of Octavia. “Octavia,” she whispered, “sweetie, can you wake up for me?”

Octavia crunched up her little face and her eyes started to open. She seemed to realize she didn’t know where she was as jumped further from Diyoza. Her green eyes scanned the room, panic on her face.

“Octavia, it’s me, Charmaine, remember? I’m the cop,” she said in a low voice.

Octavia was pressing herself against the back of the couch, her eyes on Bellamy behind Diyoza. The girl gave the officer a small nod.

“You don’t have to be scared. They aren’t going to hurt you, that’s your brother, Bellamy,” Diyoza told Octavia, getting a frown from the little girl. Her eyes shifted to the officer, looking lost.

“Bellamy and Clarke aren’t going to hurt you. Do you want to meet them?”

Octavia didn’t respond, she just started at Bellamy.

He stood up and moved to crouch down next to Diyoza. Octavia moved her legs closer to her body, trying to stay as far from Bellamy as she could, and it broke his heart. Knowing that she didn’t know who he was, and there was a reason she didn’t want to be touched.

He just smiled. “Hey, I’m Bellamy Blake. I’m your big brother. I wish I could have been here these last six years, but I’m here now. And I am going to make sure nothing ever hurts you again. I am going to love you so much.”

Octavia looked into his eyes, and Bellamy could see the sadness in her eyes, the distrust. And Bellamy could only hope that life hadn’t broken her into not believing his words.

The little girl’s eyes went to Clarke behind him. Bellamy looked at the blonde woman and gave her a half grin. “That’s my girlfriend Clarke. She’s the nicest person ever, you are going to love her. She’s a teacher, she teaches people to draw and paint and color.”

There was a flicker of light in Octavia’s eyes, and Bellamy felt hope for the first time. He offered the girl his hand. Octavia looked at it, and then up at Bellamy’s face. She slowly gave him a nod, and Bellamy couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face. He let his hand drop, knowing that Octavia was not going to take it. She looked to Diyoza, who was watching the interaction.

“You are going to go home with Bellamy,” she told the six year old, who was still being swallowed up by her jacket. Octavia gave her a small nod and started to push the jacket off her, and that was when Bellamy saw the extent of her living situation.

Her arms were covered with bruises, some blobs and others hand prints. The bruises around her wrists told a story. Her body was small, a tell of malnourishment. Just looking at her, Bellamy wouldn’t be able to tell she was six. He just wondered what else was under her clothing.

Bellamy stood up. He took his own jacket off and offered it to Octavia, who looked at it with untrusting eyes.

“I don’t want you to be cold,” he said, maneuvering the jacket so Octavia just had to stick her little arms in the sleeves.

And that was what she did. The jacket pooled at her feet, and Bellamy smiled at how adorable his baby sister looked. Clarke stood up and walked up to the girl, crouching down in front of her. She gave the girl a smile.

“You must be tired,” she said, looking at the girl. Octavia gave Clarke a small nod. “Officer Diyoza said they have a hotel for us, what do you say we head over there and get some rest?”

Octavia looked at the Officer, who gave her a nod. The girl turned back to Clarke and offered her sleeve covered hand. Clarke smiled and took the hand. “What about I carry you? I know it’s going to be hard to walk with that jacket.”

The girl seemed to think about it, before offering the smallest nod. Clarke opened her arms and let the girl walk into them at her own pace. Octavia wrapped her little arms around Clarke’s neck and Clarke picked the girl up. Bellamy smiled at how Octavia allowed for that to happen. Diyoza gave him the information and told them she would call them in the morning.

With a thank you, the couple walked out of the police station, Octavia in Clarke’s arms, her eyes on Bellamy the whole time.

Octavia was placed in the backseat and wrapped in blankets. She gripped them and watched as Clarke put the seatbelt over her little body. Bellamy got in the drive seat and looked at the little girl. Once Clarke was ready, he drove to the hotel. Bellamy kept an eye on his baby sister from the rearview mirror. The whole ride, she was watching the pair. He gave her a small smile, arriving at the hotel in no time. Once they checked in, Clarke tucked Octavia in bed.

“If you need anything, don’t be scared of waking us up, okay?” Clarke told the girl, sitting on the other bed in the room.

Octavia didn’t respond. She just watched Clarke and Bellamy. She was so tiny on the bed, the blankets and pillows swallowing her up. Bellamy looked at the girl.

“Tomorrow is a new day. And you won’t have to be scared. You’ll never have to be scared again.”

Octavia watched him, as the pair climbed the other bed and laid side by side. Bellamy reached over and took Clarke’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Bellamy woke up as an only child, and now he had a baby sister, and he was going to do everything in his power to give her the life she deserved.

_ His sister, his responsibility. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Title: Can You Hold Me by NF Feat. Britt Nicole.
> 
> So I saw the Season six moments with Diyoza and Octavia and was like, I love how Diyoza was worried for her when Octavia was hurt.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, and let me know if you guys want to see more of this family unit.


	2. Find Somewhere That Feels Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the responses. I'm glad you guys want to stick around.
> 
> Please note, I write and post, I have nothing waiting, so it could be quick, or there can be moments of no posting.
> 
> Chapter Title: Chasing (Demo) by NF Feat. Mikayla Sippel.

Bellamy let out a groan as he rolled on the bed. He raised his hands to his faces and rubbed his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes, he frowned at the ceiling, before remembering what happened in the last few hours. He sat up, waking Clarke in the process. He looked to the other bed, seeing an exhausted Octavia staring back at him. He frowned, wondering if she got any sleep.

Clarke let out a yawn as she propped herself with her elbows. She looked over to Octavia and gave her a smile.

“Hey, did you sleep well?” She asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Octavia didn’t answer, she just stared at them. She was still tucked in the bed. And it seemed like she didn’t move a single inch. Bellamy could see the dark circles under her eyes, darkening her already black eye, his heart breaking at how much sleep she got in that house.

“You’re safe,” he told her, “you don’t have to be scared anymore.”

Octavia looked from him to Clarke. She snuggled on the bed, but kept her eyes on them, watching their every move.

Clarke let out a small sigh. “Let’s get some breakfast. You can go to the house and grab things for her. We’ll handle the house later. But I kind of want to get her away from this city as soon as possible.”

Bellamy gave her a nod. “Me too. I think there is a iHop nearby. I doubt she’s had pancakes.”

“You think she should have a heavy lunch so soon? By the looks of things, she hasn’t had much to eat. I don’t want her to get sick, not when we are trying to get her to trust us,” Clarke told him, and Bellamy had to take her word for it. She was a doctor’s daughter, she knew what she spoke about.

“We’ll share a plate. I just want her to have something nice,” Bellamy whispered, looking at the girl. Octavia was rubbing her eyes, letting out a small yawn. She squeezed her eyes, trying to stay awake. “She deserves something nice.”

Clarke gave him a nod. “I’ll see I can get her ready. We don’t have toothpaste right?”

Bellamy shrugged. “Not unless you want to go to the nearest Walgreens. I think we’ll be okay this one time. What time is anyways?”

Clarke reached for her phone. “One. I have not slept in this late in so long,” she muttered, tossing the phone back on the bed. She walked over to Octavia and knelt next to the bed, not touching the furniture. “Hey, do you want some pancakes?”

Octavia frowned, as if not knowing what that was. She looked to Bellamy. “It’s really good,” he told her, giving her a gentle smile.

Octavia looked to Clarke and gave her a small nod. The blonde grinned and pulled the comforter from Octavia’s body. The little girl climbed out the bed and stood in front of the pairing. She pointed to Bellamy’s sweater that was hanging on a chair. Bellamy couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face. His baby sister wanted to wear his jacket. She felt safe enough to ask for it. Bellamy grabbed the jacket and passed it to Clarke, who held it out to Octavia. The little girl shoved her arms into the sleeves and then looked up at Clarke.

“Can I zip it up?” Clarke asked, crouching down.

Octavia gave her a small nod, and Clarke zipped the jacket.

Bellamy just smiled, watching the most important females in his life. He just wished he could create a bond with his sister, but he knew that it was going to be harder on him.

The pair and child went to the car and Clarke buckled Octavia on the backseat.

“Pretty sure we are going to need a car seat,” Clarke said, moving to the passenger seat.

Bellamy turned to Octavia, who was watching them. He smiled at how small she looked. “I’ll see if there is one at the house. If not, we’ll buy one. Now for lunch,” he said, as he started the car and he drove to the nearest restaurant that sold pancakes.

Unlike the night before, Octavia did not want to be touched, so Clarke and Bellamy had to walk at her pace, knowing she was struggling with the jacket length. They didn’t mind, knowing that everything they did had to be in Octavia’s pace.

“After you,” Bellamy said, opening the door for his girlfriend and sister.

Octavia stumbled and he was quick to steady her. Octavia frowned at his hands and moved from them. She looked up at Bellamy, fear in her eyes and he flinched.

“Sorry,” he whispered, stepping back. Clarke gave him a soothing smile, following the girl. They were able to get a booth, Clarke and Bellamy sitting on one side and Octavia on the other, on a booster seat. The girl was watching them with untrusting eyes.

The couple ordered pancakes with a side of fruit. Octavia was going to eat from their plates. They also ordered a cup of orange juice for her, and got coffee for themselves. The children’s menu and some crayons were in front of Octavia, but she made no movement to grab them.

“So I heard you are six,” Bellamy said, giving Octavia all of his attention.

Octavia looked at him, looking exhausted. She gave him a small nod.

“I’m twenty-six,” he told her, giving her a smile. “I’m pretty old compared to you.”

Octavia seemed to be listening, which made him happy.

“What do you like to do?” Clarke asked, smiling at the girl.

The six year old shrugged, her eyes shifting to the crayons.

“You can color if you want. It’s here for you,” Bellamy told her, only for Octavia to look away from the pair and turned to the window. Bellamy sighed, but reached for the crayon. That caused Octavia to flinch and close her eyes. Bellamy froze, his own eyes wide. “I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe, I was just reaching for the crayon.”

Octavia trembled on the seat, her eyes screwed shut. Bellamy turned to look at Clarke, asking for help.

“Octavia, it’s okay, we aren’t going to hurt you. We just wanted to color too,” Clarke told the girl, trying to keep her voice soft.

Octavia shook her head and let out a whimper. Clarke looked nervous, her eyes turning glassy with unshed tears. Bellamy could feel his own tears fill his eyes as she looked at the frightened body of his baby sister.

“Hey, mom hurt me too,” Bellamy whispered, getting the whimpering to stop. He felt Clarke turn to him, knowing he didn’t speak about his mother much. But he kept his eyes on Octavia. “Mom would scream and tell me mean things. I was scared for so long, but then I left and she couldn’t hurt me anymore. And I’m not going to hurt you. I would never do that.” Octavia opened her eyes, taking a deep breath. Bellamy gave her a smile. “I know you don’t know me. I know you’ve never met me. But I know I already love you. With everything in me. You are the most important person in my life, and just the thought that you’ve been hurt so many times, kills me. And I don’t want you to go through that again. I’m your big brother, and it’s my job to protect you.”

Octavia gave him the smallest of nods, and Bellamy smiled at her. He turned to Clarke, seeing the pride in her eyes. The waiter brought their food and Clarke cut her pancake in half and placed it on another plate, passing it to Octavia. The little girl frowned at it, but grabbed it with her hands and took a bite. Bellamy gave her some of his fruit, not wanting to give her too much.

Octavia seemed to enjoy her food, but did not eat too much. Bellamy inhaled his food, while Clarke seemed less barbaric about her lunch. Once they were done and the lunch was paid for. Clarke took the driver seat this time. Octavia seemed even more tired, and as Clarke drove them to the Blake residence, Octavia fell asleep. Clarke got out of the car and made Octavia comfortable in the backseat, curled up in the blankets.

Bellamy looked at the house in front of him. The house he spent his first eighteen years of his life in. Octavia had six years, but they were for worse than his life. His mother loved him, at least until he turned seven, then everything changed, his mother changed. And he just wished he never ran. He would never forgive himself for the hell his sister went through.

“I can go if you want,” Clarke said, having leaned against the car, the backseat window opened so she could watch Octavia.

Bellamy shook his head. “I need to do this. I need to see.”

“You aren’t alone, not anymore. Don’t forget that.”

Bellamy turned to Clarke. “I know I’m not. But I don’t want Octavia to go inside, not after what she witnessed. I can handle this. I’ve got this.”

Clarke gave him a nod and a kiss on the cheek.

With a deep breath, Bellamy walked into the house. He grabbed the house key and walked inside.

He felt a chill run through him as he walked into the house. She turned his eyes to see the dried blood on the ground. He could see small footprints on the blood, and tears welled up in his eyes, knowing Octavia had seen the murder happen.

The house was a mess. Broken furniture everywhere. He walked to the kitchen and saw the cabinet with a lock. He walked to it and crouched down, opening it. He looked into the tiny space, tears falling from his eyes. He could just imagine Octavia curled up in there, in the dark, tears falling from her face, her stomach crying out for food, but afraid to make any noise. He rubbed the tears from eyes and moved from the cabinet. He walked up to his mother’s bedroom. He walked to her jewelry drawer and grabbed whatever he could, knowing he would give it to Octavia when she was older. He shoved it all into the bag he grabbed from his trunk. He saw a picture of a baby Octavia. He grabbed it and stared at it.

He smiled at how happy she looked. She must have been a few months old, but she looked so happy. Bellamy stepped backwards until he reached the bed and sat down. He couldn’t stop the sobs from escaping his body, knowing that his baby sister had suffered. It hurt, knowing that she may never be that happy little girl. He gripped the photo, letting his cries escape.

He didn’t know how long he cried, but knew he had to keep going. He stood up and looked for more pictures. He stopped when he found one of himself and his mother. Right before his mother broke, before she became someone he could no longer recognize. He pocketed the picture and walked to his baby sister’s bedroom.

He opened the door and felt his heart break. There was a drawer in the corner. The window seemed broken. The bed was bare, no blankets or pillows. It was dirty, wet spots, dry blood. He could feel his heart start to drum against his chest, wondering if the blood came from the abuse or _that_.

He turned to the closet and saw the blankets in there. From the look of things, that was where she slept. He saw a stuffed rabbit on the blankets, and knew Octavia would want it. He grabbed it and placed it on the drawer, not wanting to put it on the bag. He opened the first drawer, only to find it empty. He frowned, before opening the second one, finding two pairs of pants in them. He grabbed the pants and shoved them into the bag, before opening the third drawer. He found about ten pairs of shirts, and a sweater. There was one pair of shorts, and nothing else. He could feel a wave of anger run through him. He gripped the last drawer and opened it, seeing Octavia’s underwear, about four pairs and two pairs of socks with holes in them. He stared at it, before closing it. He was going to ask Clarke to buy her new ones. She didn’t need the reminders.

Bellamy gripped the bag, not liking how empty if felt. She grabbed the rabbit and closed the door of the bedroom, _knowing_ that he was going to give his sister a better life. He passed his mother’s bedroom, the cabinet his sister was locked in, and the murder scene. He walked out of the house. He saw Clarke watching Octavia, and couldn’t help but smile.

Clarke turned and saw him. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his cheeks. “How are you?”

Bellamy could feel his tears sting on his face. “I’ll be better when we take her home.”

Clarke gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, “Let’s go home.”

Bellamy placed the bag of clothing in the trunk. He then gently pressed the stuffed rabbit against Octavia and watched her wrap her arms around it in her sleep. Bellamy moved to the passenger and Clarke started the car. He turned to see the sleeping face of Octavia, tucked in with blankets and his jacket. And then he thought of her bedroom.

He was going to make sure she had a happy life. He had to.

Clarke reached for his hand and gripped it. She gave it a squeeze, smiling at Bellamy. “Together.”

Bellamy just fell even more in love with her. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how long this will be. But it will be majority of small Octavia, but will have a few time jumps.
> 
> This story will have dark flashbacks, especially when we get into Octavia's head. Which will happen next chapter, so be ready for that.


	3. All She Wants Is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Beautiful - Nathan Feuerstein (NF)
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has child abuse and hints of sexual abuse in Octavia's POV. Please note that the abuse will be talked about for majority of Octavia's POV, at least until she started to heal mentally. But as of now, her life has just been about abuse, but she will learn what love really is.

Bellamy stared at the girl, wondering if he should pick her up and carry her, or if he should wake her up. He knew that carrying her would just scare her. He kept at arm's length from the girl.

“Octavia? Hey, it’s time to wake up. We are home,” he whispered, trying to keep his voice soothing.

Octavia crunched up her little face, her eyes slowly opening. She blinked for a second, a look of confusion on her face. Bellamy saw the panic enter her eyes, as she pressed herself against the seat, her body trembling in fear.

“Hey, it’s me, Bellamy. You are home,” he whispered, his eyes going to Clarke who was watching with a small smile.

But he said the wrong words, because she let out a yelp and shook her head, tears in her eyes. He realized what she thought and quickly shook his head.

“No, you are at my home, your new home, in Polis. This is the apartment where Clarke and I live,” he said, giving her a smile. “You are living with me and Clarke now. I was hoping we could have dinner and maybe watch a movie before bed? And tomorrow we can get stuff for your room.”

Octavia looked at him, before looking at what she was gripping. Her eyes widened when she saw it was her stuffed bunny rabbit. With a small gasp, she hugged it tightly, closing her eyes. She opened her eyes and gave Bellamy a nod. He quickly unhooked her and helped her out the car. Clarke started to grab the bags and looked at Bellamy. Octavia hugged her stuffed rabbit against her body as she waited for the adults. Bellamy grabbed the blankets and locked the car. He turned and led the two to the apartment.

Octavia seemed to pay attention to every turn, every door on the walk. Bellamy knew that his mother had a tendency to neglect, and he would be attentive to everything. He learned it a bit older, but Octavia must have learned it when she was small.

Octavia watched as they stopped at their room number, _100_ , and he shoved the key into the lock. He opened it and let the two enter, seeing the space. The walls were white, but paints and pictures hung on the walls. There was a black couch in front of the television where Bellamy and Clarke spent their days off on, curled up in each other’s arms, just enjoying their presence. There was a kitchen right next to the living room. There was a small hallway that led to their bedroom, and the guest room that used to be Bellamy’s when he first moved in. It was going to be turned into Octavia’s room, and the pair luckily kept the bed and drawers in there.

“This is your new home,” Clarke told Octavia, who was taking everything in.

Seeing how his home used to be, Bellamy knew that Octavia had never seen anything like his home. He could feel his guilt return, but Clarke was quick to grab his hand, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand. Bellamy looked over to her face and smiled, giving her a thank you with a head nod.

“Do you want to see your room?” Bellamy asked, pulling Clarke with him.

Octavia turned to Bellamy, giving him a small nod. She followed him to the guest room, her eyes looking around. The room was empty, a queen bed at one corner, and a drawer at the other. There was a closet on the right and two windows.

Octavia seemed slightly indifferent about the room, not really caring about what she saw. Bellamy let out a laugh, knowing that Octavia was six, she didn’t care about decor.

Bellamy turned to Clarke. “I’m going to start cooking dinner, if you want to get O to shower.”

Octavia looked up at the nickname. Bellamy gave her a small wink, and gained a small smile in return.

Clarke nodded. Bellamy looked at his baby sister. “I’m going to start dinner. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,” he told her, giving her a small nod. Octavia turned her attention to Clarke, looking curious.

Bellamy gave Clarke a kiss on the lips, leaving to start the meal.

* * *

Clarke was scared. She had just started dating Bellamy, she never saw herself raising Bellamy’s sister with him. But seeing the lost look on Octavia’s face, she could help but _need_ to help her. She saw how starved the girl seemed for affection, and wanted to give her what she needed. She wanted to see a light appear in Octavia’s eyes. Because a hollow look on a six year old’s face was not something that should not exist.

Clarke led Octavia to the bathroom and knelt down in front of Octavia. “Hey, do you want to take a bath? Get new clothes on?”

Octavia looked at Clarke, her eyes going to the Target back in Clarke’s bag. On the drive home, Clarke stopped at a Target and rushed inside to get underwear, pajamas, a towel and an extra something for her. Octavia gave her a small nod..

Clarke smiled. “I can help you, if you want? I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

Octavia shook her head, looking at her stuffed rabbit. Clarke nodded, giving her a smile. She reached into the bag and took out a new pair of pajamas with small rabbits on them, a towel with a paw patrol character, and a new pair of underwear for the girl. She placed the pajamas and underwear on the toilet. She placed the towell near the bathtub, within reach, and turned the bath faucet on, getting the temperature right.

Once everything seemed ready, she turned to Octavia. “I got you one more thing,” Clarke said, reaching into the bag and taking out a rubber ducky with a bow tie. She placed him on the water Octavia’s eyes stayed on the rubber ducky, before going to look at Clarke. She smiled at the little girl. “I’ll be outside that door if you need me.”

Octavia nodded, and Clarke walked out the room, closing the door behind her. She moved to sit on the ground and wait.

* * *

Octavia stared at the rubber ducky in front of her. She reached to touch it, watching it move in the water. She moved to unzip Bellamy’s jacket and let it drop to the ground. She kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes. She pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her pants and underwear down, stepping out of them. She pulled one sock off and then the other one, dropping them with the other dirty clothes. She moved to the bath and touched the water, scared that it was going to be cold like at her mommy’s home.

Her mommy never let her get clean with warm water. She never let her get clean alone. One of her friends was always with her as far as she remembered. She placed Mr. Floppy on the toilet and gave him one last hug. She moved to the tub and touched the water, her eyes widening when she felt warmth. She climbed into the tub and felt warmth wrap around her.

The last few hours had been so different from most of her life. For one, Bellamy didn’t try to play with her like her mommy’s friends did. And Clarke wasn’t calling her names like her mommy did. They were never loud, never mean.

But mommy wasn’t mean in the beginning. Not that she remembered much, but she did have random memories of nice mommy.

She stared at the rubber ducky, never having seen on. She pushed it with her finger and watched it sail, a small smile appearing on her face. She didn’t remember how long it has been since she felt safe. She looked at the bottles, not sure what was what.

_Maybe she should have asked for help?_

She sat in the water. She looked at her feet in the water, seeing the cuts on the soles.

_“She’s not wearing shoes!” Aurora shouted, her eyes on her friend, who looked angry. Octavia was pressed against the cabinets, feeling scared of how mean the man looked. He had dropped his bottle and the glass shattered all over the ground._

_“If you don’t send her away, she’ll just watch,” he said, his eyes on the woman. “If she doens’t leave, she’ll just watch me fuck you.” He then laughed. “It’s not like she doesn't like it.”_

_“Octavia, sweetie go to your room,” Aurora told the little girl, her eyes pleading._

_“Mama?” Octavia called out, her eyes turning to the glass._

_“Go!” the man shouted, raising his hand. He brought it down and it hit Octavia’s cheek. The impact caused her head to hit the cabinet behind her. She felt tears fill her eyes but didn’t let out a cry, knowing they didn’t like it when she cried. The man grabbed Octavia by her arm and dragged her across the room. She let out a scream when she stepped on glass. The man glared at her and pushed her into the hallway. “Go to your room!” He gave her a kick to her leg. He then turned to Aurora and pushed her against the wall, his lips going to her neck. The woman ignored her child and moaned._

_Octavia picked herself up and stepped on her soles, only to cry out and drop to the ground._

_“Shut the fuck up!” the man shouted, grabbing another bottle and throwing it at the girl, just barely missing her. Octavia got on her hands and knees and crawled to her room, to her closet. She hugged Mr. Floppy and pressed her face against her pillow and cried._

Her mommy cleaned her cuts when her “fun” time with the man ended.

Octavia felt her tears start to stream down her face.

All she wanted was her mommy to hug her. To tell her she loved her. But all she got was her feet being wrapped and then shoved into the cabinet while her mommy’s friends came over.

One of her friends unlocked the cabinet and took her to her room, but she didn’t want to think about  _ that _ . She didn’t know what exactly he did, but she knew it hurt. And she cried. And he liked it when she cried.

The rubber ducky floated to her, and she reached to grab it, giving it a small squeeze. She couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face. The last toy she has received was Floppy, and she’s had forever.

* * *

Bellamy sat down next to Clarke. “Dinner is almost ready, just letting it simmer. How is Octavia?”

Clarke looked at the door. “She wanted to bathe herself. So I’m just waiting for any sign that she wants me in there.”

“Do you think she’ll ever talk to us?” Bellamy said, his voice a whisper and filled with pain.

“I do. When she feels comfortable with us. When she knows we will never hurt her. When she realized we love her, and she loves us back,” Clarke told him, turning to look at him.

“What are we going to do about work? I mean, I don’t feel comfortable leaving her alone, and I don't want to overwhelm her with new people all of a sudden when she hasn’t gotten used to us,” Bellamy said, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Clarke placed her head in his shoulder. “We have vacation time we can use. So I say we use it at different times, and we get her used to Raven and Miller. We also have to start thinking about school. The new year is about to start, I think we should look into it.”

Bellamy nodded, looking at the door in front of them. “We’re doing the right thing, right?”

“She needs a family, love. She needs to heal, and we are going to give it to her,” Clarke responded, when she saw the door open, and Octavia peeked her head out. The two stood up and gave her a smile. Clarke could see the look of surprise on her face. “Hey, do you want to dry your hair so it doesn’t drip?”

Octavia nodded, pushing the door open. Clarke had to smile, the rubber duck was in her hand.

Bellamy looked at the two and nodded. “I’ll go set the table.”

Clarke walked into the bathroom and saw that the tub was still filled, and the water was still clear. She frowned, but unplugged it. She dried her hand and grabbed the towel. She crouched behind Octavia and started to dry up her hair, when she noticed that the top of her head was still dry. Clarke stared for a second, before starting to dry up her hair.

She connected the blow dryer and turned it on, and Octavia jumped to the wall, far away from Clarke as she could get. Clarke quickly turned it off and put it on the ground. “I want to dry your hair, and this is the best way to do that.”

Octavia‘s eyes went to the hair dryer.

“I know it’s loud and scary, but it’s to dry your hair. So you don’t get sick from the cold,” Clarke told her, turning the dryer on and running over her hand. “It doesn’t hurt. Do you want to try it? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Octavia shook her head, and Clarke nodded. Unplugging the dryer and putting it away. Octavia slowly migrated to her when she did, and Clarke used the towel and a brush to dry Octavia’s hair as much as she could. Looking at the reflection, she saw how relaxed and at peace Octavia looked as she ran the brush through her hair.

Once she did everything she could, she stood up. “Ready for dinner?” Clarke asked, looking down at the girl.

Octavia nodded, grabbing the duck and the rabbit. She followed Clarke to the living room, where three plates with spaghetti, all different amounts, sat. Bellamy was sitting on the ground, flipping through their netflix to find something to watch while they ate.

Clarke told Octavia which plate was hers, and to eat as much as she could. The three ate and watched a movie. Octavia’s attention was drawn to the movie, her eyes wide, her food forgotten. Bellamy and Clarke just watched her, urging her to eat. Once they ate, they watched another film, and then it was time for bed.

Octavia was tucked in, her eyes on the pair. The rabbit and rubber ducky were tucked in next to her.

“We are in the other room. If you need anything, anything at all, come get us, okay?” Bellamy told her, looking at the girl. Octavia didn’t give him a response. She stared at him. Bellamy sighed.

Clarke reached into her pocket and pulled out a nightlight she grabbed from the store and plugged it in. She turned to Octavia with a smile.

“Goodnight and sweet dreams,” Clarke told her, and Bellamy repeated the words, and the two left, not closing the door the whole way.

The pair went to their bed and laid next to each other. “She’s going to be okay, right?”

“I think she will,” Clarke responded, her eyes on the door.

* * *

Octavia stared at the opened door, her heart beating quick. She had to stay awake. She didn’t know when he was going to visit her, but she knew she had to be ready.

Her eyes stayed on the door, tears in her eyes.

She had to be ready.

She just had to.


	4. Late Nights Are the Worst For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Abuse, Sexual, Physical, and Emotional. And there is a hint of some type of child murder (nightmare).
> 
> Chapter Title: Hate Myself by NF

Aurora grabbed Octavia by her hair and pulled her towards _her_ cabinet. Octavia gripped her mother’s hand, trying to get her to let her go.

“Stop!” Aurora shouted, slamming Octavia’s head against a drawer, and the girl stopped fighting, dazed. Her mother pulled, and Octavia cried out as her legs were dragging on the ground. She was unable to stand and walk.

Her mother opened the cabinet and tossed the girl in. Octavia’s face hit the back wall and the door was shut behind her. She heard the lock and felt her tears fill her eyes.

The cabinet was small. She couldn’t move. She was trapped facing the back wall, her head throbbing, and she was cold. She was so cold and hungry.

She heard the front door open and cheers. She closed her eyes, knowing her mama had friends over, and she was going to be stuck there for a while. She let out a yawn, her finger reaching to scratch the wall, the only thing to keep her entertained until she was too exhausted to stay awake.

* * *

Octavia gasped, feeling like her heart wanted to escape her chest. She sat up and looked around, not believing that she had fallen asleep. The bed was just so comfortable. She pushed the blankets off her body, feeling the freedom of space. She moved off the bed and moved to the corner of the room and sat on the ground.

Her eyes stayed on the door. Bellamy was going to come in; she knew he was. All of her mommy’s friends visited her, and her brother was going to be no different.

She rubbed her eyes. She looked at the wall next to her. She reached up and started to scratch the paint, _needing_ to say awake.

* * *

“Useless!” Aurora shouted, glaring at the boy in his bedroom. The room that would later belong to his sister when she was born.

Bellamy, eight, flinched at the shout. He looked up at the woman, seeing the anger on her face. Bellamy frowned, not sure what he did wrong.

“Your father would be so disappointed in you. I’m glad she’s dead, because he’d hate the boy you are becoming,” she snapped, and Bellamy felt his heart shatter.

“You think you can save your sister?” Aurora laughed, “You’re just going to disappoint her too.”

Twenty-six year old Bellamy frowned, seeing Aurora grabbing his sister by her hair. The little girl looked at him with fear in his eyes. “Let her go,” Bellamy told his mother, his hands shaking.

Aurora pulled Octavia’s hair, causing her to cry out. The girl had tears in his eyes. Bellamy ran to them, but when he reached them, they vanished. Bellamy looked around, seeing no one.

“Octavia!” he shouted, looking for his sister, his heart pounding on his chest.

He heard a scream of pain, and he felt panic. He rushed out of the room. He looked around, waning to know where the scream came from, when he heard another. He ran down the hall, to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw his mother sitting at the dinner table. She gave him a smile.

“Where is your sister Bell?”

Bellamy shifted his vision to the cabinet Octavia used to be locked in, to see it locked. He slowly walked to it, his blood pumping in his ears. He crouched down, his fingers reaching for the latch, when something red started to drip from the cabinet. He watched as it pooled under the door. He turned to look at his mother, seeing her hands and shirt covered with blood, and a knife in her hand.

She gave him a proud smile. “You couldn’t save her. She’s dead, and it’s all your fault.”

* * *

Bellamy woke up with start. He looked around, seeing Clarke still asleep next to him. He laid back on the back and stared at the ceiling. His mother was dead, and Octavia was in the other room. Her mother couldn’t physically hurt her anymore. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and started to walk to the door, wanting to check on his baby sister.

“Don’t,” Clarke said, turning on the bed. She sat up and turned her side lamp on.

“I just want to check on her,” Bellamy said, his hand on the doorknob.

“I don’t think night visitors will be good for her.”

Bellamy stared at his hand, gripping the doorknob tighter, knowing why it was a bad idea. And he felt anger. He took a deep breath and turned to Clarke. “She didn’t sleep last night, do you think she’ll sleep tonight?”

Sitting on the bed, Clarke gave the bed a pat. Bellamy sat down and she moved behind him to wrap her arms around him. “I don’t know. She’s too scared to put her guard down. I think she’ll sleep when she feels it’s safe to sleep.”

“I wish I knew about her earlier. I wish I could have saved her,” Bellamy whispered, hunching over.

Clarke placed her hand on his chin and made him face her. “You are saving her now. If you didn’t, she would have gone to a foster home, and god knows what would have happened to her there. We are saving her, we are going to save her.”

Bellamy pressed his lips against Clarke’s, his hand reaching to touch her cheek. They pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together.

“How are you so good at this?” Bellamy asked, looking curious.

“I’m just watching. We know Octavia has been, _raped_ ,” she whispered, and Bellamy flinched at the word. He could feel tears filling his eyes, thinking of that little girl being violated in the worst way possible. “And I think she was assaulted in the middle of the nights. So I really don’t think you going in there is going to help her.”

“I wouldn’t _do_ that,” Bellamy said, feeling disgusted.

“I know that. I know you would never do that, but she doesn’t. She doesn’t know you Bellamy, she doesn’t know who you are. We say we will protect her, but she needs to see that. It’s not going to be over night Bell.”

Bellamy nodded, he moved to the other side of the bed laid back down. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Clarke replied.

* * *

The door creaked, and Octavia froze, having dozed off. She looked at the door, seeing it slowly move. She gripped her covers, feeling the mattress itch against her legs. With a whimper, she shifted her eyes to the wall in front of her.

“Hey baby,” she heard him whisper, and Octavia turned to look at the man in front of her. She could feel her tears fill her eyes as she looked at his smile. Octavia felt him pull her covers from her body. She felt herself tremble from the cold. He moved to the bed, his eyes on Octavia’s face. “Are you ready for some fun?”

Octavia shook her head. “Please no,” she begged in the small voice.

The man just grinned. Octavia heard a shout and something shatter. She looked to the door, but he just grabbed her chin and pulled her to look at him. She trembled under his touch.

“Your mama said I can take my time,” he whispered, leaning to press his lips against Octavia’s neck. She screwed her eyes shut, feeling his hands on her tummy. Her hands balled up into fists, her tears slipping from her eyes.

“Please, stop,” she begged, her voice cracking from the fear.

The man pulled away, looking into her green eyes. He covered her mouth with his and she whimpered, trying to get away. The man pressed her down to the bed, which limited her time.

“I want to take my time,” he whispered, a smirk on his face. “And I plan to enjoy every moment.”

Octavia could barely breath, knowing what was going to happen. This wasn’t her first time, and she was sure it wasn’t to be her last.

She felt his lips on her neck again, and his hands reached for her sleeping shorts.

“Mama,” she whimpered, hoping for her mother to save her. Hoping for her mother to come in and stop the man from hurting her. He laughed, pulling her shorts down.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, and Octavia shook her head.

“Mama, please,” she cried out, when the man decided he didn’t want to wait anymore and hurt her.

* * *

Octavia cried out, but stopped herself from getting to loud. She looked around, realizing that she was still in the corner. She frowned, feeling wet. She looked down to see that she had peed on herself. Tears filled her eyes, not knowing what to do. She wanted to clean herself, but she didn’t want to make Bellamy or Clarke mad. She stood up and looked at the wet floor. She looked around the room and saw a bag that Clarke had earlier. She looked inside and saw clothes. She grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on and rushed back to the corner. She got down to her hands and knees and started to use the shirt she grabbed to clean her urine. She could feel her tears falling from the tip of her nose and snot coming out of her nose. Rubbing it off, she continued her work until everything was cleaned off the floor. Sitting backwards on her soiled pants, and looked around.

Bellamy and Clarke were going to be mad when they found out. She had to hide. Leaving the shirt behind, she rushed to one of the places she usually felt safe in.

* * *

Bellamy eyes scanned the room, but saw no one. He frowned at the shirt in the corner, but he was more worried about his baby sister. He turned to the closet, remembering from his visit to his childhood home, that Octavia slept there. He slowly opened the door, but it was empty.

Clarke walked into the room, a worried look on her face. “I didn’t find her.”

Bellamy ran his hand through his hair. “I didn’t either.”

“The door is still locked, so she didn’t leave. And all the windows still have their screens. So she’s here, somewhere,” Clark told him, her eyes looking at every corner. She cocked her head a little and moved to lie on the ground. She looked under the bed and smiled. Bellamy looked under the bed and smiled softly.

Octavia was curled up under the bed, asleep. She looked relaxed, and Bellamy was glad she didn’t stay up all night.

“Should we wake her?” Clarke asked, turning to her boyfriend.

Before Bellamy could answer, Octavia opened her eyes. She saw the pair staring at her and panicked. She scrambled backwards and slammed her head against the bed frame. She let out a cry and held the back of her head.

Clarke jumped to her feet and ran out of the room, while Bellamy rushed to pull her from under the bed. Octavia struggled against him while holding the back of her head, tears falling from her face. Bellamy wanted to let her go, but he had to make sure her head was okay.

Clarke ran back with a towel. She gave it to Bellamy, who pressed it against Octavia’s head. Bellamy was distracted her head, he didn’t notice that Clarke walked to the shirt on the ground.

She turned to Bellamy with a small frown, before walking to the siblings. Octavia was sniffling, but seemed to have calmed down.

“Hey, what happened over there?” Clarke asked in a soothing voice, but it had the opposite affect on Octavia.

The little girl’s eyes widened and ripped herself from Bellamy’s arms and pressed herself against the wall, her eyes going from Clarke, to Bellamy, to herself. Bellamy could see the fear in her eyes, and it reminded him of his nightmare.

“Hey, did you sleep there?” Clarke asked, keeping her distance.

Octavia looked at the blond, her eyes analyzing, before giving her a small nod.

Clarke took a deep breath before asking her next question. “Did you wet your pants?”

Octavia’s eyes filled with tears. She gripped her pants with her little hands and started to shake. “I-I’m sorry,” she said in the smallest voice Bellamy had ever heard, and he felt his heart shatter in his chest. He looked at Clarke, who looked just as devastated.

“We’re not mad. How about we get you cleaned up, get you out of those uncomfortable pants, and I can wash your hair too, would you like that?” Clarke asked, smiling at the girl.

Octavia gave a small nod and reached to grab her rubber ducky from the bed. Clarke stood up and looked at Bellamy. “I’ll help her and you get clean up the mess.”

Bellamy gave her a nod, walking out of the room to get a mop.

* * *

Clarke followed Octavia to the restroom and turned on the water to fill the tub while Octavia undressed. Clarke tried not to react to all the scars and bruises on her arms and upper body, to the bones that were sticking out, signs of malnourishment, and especially to the bruises between Octavia’s legs. The girl looked up at Clarke, seeing the look of distrust. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” she said, extending a hand and helping the little girl into the tub. Clarke got on her knees next to the tub and a cup. She filled the cup and let the water fall on Octavia’s head, smiling when the girl tilt her head back, enjoying the feeling.

She washed her hair, smiling when she saw Octavia play with the rubber ducky. It was nice, seeing how relaxed the girl seemed. She knew that even though Octavia was letting her help her, the rest was going to take work. But it was going to be worth it.


	5. I Know That You Feel Like You're Alone and No One Loves You Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Nate by NF.
> 
> -
> 
> This isn't the best chapter, I apologize for that. Sort of filler, some Bellamy-Octavia-Clarke bonding.

Clarke led Octavia to the kitchen, where Bellamy was waiting with two cereal boxes. He grinned when he saw the two walking to him. Octavia’s eyes shifted from both boxed, to Bellamy’s face.

“Hey, I was thinking cereal for breakfast?” Bellamy said, shaking both boxes. He crouched down and showed Octavia both boxes, Lucky Charms and Fruit Loops. “Which would you like?”

Octavia looked at both boxes, before picking Lucky Charms. Bellamy poured the cereal onto two bowls, and Fruit Loops on the third bowl. Clarke walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk, pouring in the liquid. Once the boxes and milk were put away, the adult carried the bowls into the living room. Octavia sat on the couch and grabbed her bowls. Grabbing the spoon, she started to shovel food into her mouth, her eyes on the television.

Bellamy and Clarke sat next to each other, eating slowly. “Did you find out anything new?” Bellamy asked, his eyes shifting to his baby sister.

An episode of _Spongebob Squarepants_ was playing on television, and the sponge had all of her attention. It made Bellamy happy to see her so relaxed, acting like a child.

Clarke seemed to think of her answer, and that alone scared him. She looked at him and Bellamy felt his heart drop.

“Our fears are real,” she whispered, her eyes shifting to the girl, who’s cheeks were puffed up from the cereal. Bellamy looked over to Octavia, whose legs were swinging, her eyes on Spongebob’s annoying antics. “We shouldn’t make a big deal, not right now. But we should look into therapy. I don’t want this to hurt her when she’s older.”

“I think Miller’s boyfriend has a license, I’ll call him today,” Bellamy said, looking at his cereal. He saw that he devoured the marshmallows, leaving the oats. He looked to Octavia’s bowl, seeing that she had done the same. He smiled at the thought that they had that in common.

Bellamy couldn’t wait to find out what else they had in common.

* * *

Clarke knelt down in front of Octavia, who was looking around her eyes filled with fear. The blond woman just gave her a soothing smile. “Hey, I know you’re scared, but we are here to buy you neat stuff. None of these people are going to hurt you.” Octavia looked at her with a small frown, looking confused.

“How about we get your another teddy bear? New soft blankets, new shoes? You get to pick whichever ones you like,” Clarke told her, offering her hand to the little girl. Octavia looked at her hand, then turned her head to see Bellamy leaning against the car, a smile on his face.

Octavia nodded, but didn’t reach for Clarke’s hand.

“There is going to be a lot of people, and we don’t want to lose you,” she said, looking at her check and then Bellamy’s. She stood up and reached a strap on his jacket. “How about you hold this, that way you don’t lose us.”

Octavia slowly inched closer to her big brother and reached for the strap, gripping it tightly. Clarke nodded to Bellamy, who started to walk towards the front door, Clarke walked a step behind, keeping an eye on Octavia, who looked nervous. Her little hand was gripping Bellamy’s jacket strap tightly.

“What are you thinking first? Child’s Palace? Disney Store? Macy’s?” Bellamy asked, stopping in front of the directory. Clarke looked at the map, before pointing to the closest child store. Bellamy nodded. The two adults looked down to Octavia, who was looking around the mall, her eyes scanning the faces.

Bellamy pulled his jacket to get Octavia’s attention. The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes. “Let’s go,” he told her, giving her a soft smile. Octavia gave him a nod and Bellamy led the way.

Clarke watched them walk with a smile on her face. She took her phone from her pocket and snapped a quick picture. She quickly rushed to follow the siblings.

Once in the first store, Clarke led Octavia, who released Bellamy’s jacket, into the rows of clothing. Bellamy followed behind a grin on his face. Clarke saw a flowery blue dress and pulled it from the rack. She showed it to Octavia, who frowned at it. Clarke nodded and put it back, getting a surprised look from the little girl. Clarke smiled, crouching down. “Hey, you get a choice here. We will buy what you like, nothing else. What you have to say matters.”

Octavia turned to look at Bellamy. He smiled at her. “Anything you want, it’s yours.”

The little girl’s eyes stayed wide, and then reached to touch a leather jacket, her eyes looking at Clarke.

“You want that?” Clarke asked, tilting her head.

Octavia let go of the jacket and shook her head. Clarke could see the nerves in her eyes. She looked up at Bellamy, who was staring at his sister.

“What size?” Bellamy asked, a small frown on his face. He grabbed the jacket that Octavia grabbed and looked at it. “It looks a little big. Do you see a smaller size?”

Clarke looked at the rack, before grabbing another jacket. She pulled the hanger out and offered it to Octavia. “Try it on.”

Octavia looked at the jacket in her hands. She shoved one arm in one sleeve and the other in the second. She pulled at the opening and looked up at Clarke with big eyes. Clarke smiled at how adorable the girl looked.

“Do you like it?” Bellamy asked, looking down at the girl with an endearing smile.

Octavia looked to the ground and gave a small nod.

“Then we’ll have it. Why don’t you give it to Bell and we look for more stuff yeah?”

The little girl pulled the jacket off and offered it to Bellamy. The older Blake grabbed it with a nod. Octavia looked up at him, before looking to the ground. “Th-thank you.”

Bellamy crouched down in front of the girl. “You don’t have to thank me for anything. You’re my sister, I would do anything for you.”

Octavia raised her head to look at Bellamy. She didn’t say anything else, but kept an eye on her sibling. “Let’s continue to look for more stuff.”

Octavia turned back to Clarke. The blonde offered her hand, but Octavia didn’t take it. Clarke let her hand fall and started to walk, Octavia and Bellamy following behind.

* * *

Bellamy’s fingers were turning purple as he twirled the bags. He looked to Clarke and Octavia, who were looking at blankets. Clarke showed Octavia a  _ Batman _ blanket, but the girl shook her head. She showed her one with  _ Frozen _ ,  _ Spider-man _ , Disney Princess, sports, solid colors, but Octavia didn’t like any of them.

Bellamy grabbed a random one,  _ Power Rangers _ with swords and offered it to Clarke. Octavia nodded at that one, reaching to touch it. Clarke nodded, placing it in the cart she was pushing. Octavia reached to grab the side of the cart to not get lost.

The older Blake’s phone started to ring. He looked at it to see Nathan was calling him.

“Miller,” he greeted, following the two females.

“ _ Bellamy, I saw your missed call. What’s up? _ ”

“Yeah, I wanted to know if I could get your boyfriend’s number,” he said, smiling when he saw Octavia release the cart and grab a shark that was on the wall. She gave it’s head a pet and then looked at Clarke.

The blond tapped the cart and OCtavia placed the shark in the cart.

“ _ Are you trying to steal my boyfriend Blake? _ ” Miller joked.

Bellamy chuckled, shaking his head. “I know he’s a therapist, and I wanted to see if he could help my sister.”

“ _ Sister? Since when do you have a sister? _ ”

“Since six years ago. Her name is Octavia, and mom, she really screwed her up. And I don’t want her to- I want her to be okay,” Bellamy responded as Clarke grabbed a blue pillow cover to show the little girl.

“ _ I’m sorry about that man. I’ll get you his number. Is she living with you and Clarke? _ ”

“Yeah, mom died two days ago, and she’s been with us since. Hey, Clarke and I wanted to have a dinner next weekend with Raven and Wells. Would you like to come as well? To meet Octavia? We may need babysitters in the future.”

“ _ Hell yeah, I want to meet Baby Blake. Eric and I will be there. And I’ll let Eric know you’ll be calling him,” _ Miller told him, and the two said their goodbyes. He shoved his phone in his pocket and looked at Clarke and Octavia. The little girl let out a yawn, looking tired.

“Hey, I think we should get some lunch and head home,” Bellamy said, wrapping his arms around Clarke. The blonde nodded while Octavia leaned against the cart, her eyes drooping with sleep. Bellamy walked around the cart and crouched down in front of the girl. Octavia seemed to walk up and take a step back. “Hey, do you want to take a small nap in the cart?”

Octavia shook her head, fear in her eyes.

“We’re going to pay for this stuff and get some food. You can sleep in the car, or I can carry you, if you want?” Bellamy offered, but he didn’t move, wanting the girl to make a choice.

The girl shook her head, gripping the cart tighter. Bellamy nodded and stood up. The three moved to the cashier and paid for their items. Octavia moved to grab the strap of Bellamy’s jacket and they walked to the car.

Once in the bag seat, Octavia fell asleep, using the new blanket as a pillow and the shark in her arms.

Clarke reached to grab Bellamy’s and held it on the middle console. “She’ll learn to love you.”

Bellamy stopped at a red light and turned to look at Clarke. “I’m happy she's bonding with you. As long as she has someone, that’s all I care about.”

Clarke gave his hand a squeeze. The light changed and he hit the acceleration. He held Clarke’s hand, while Octavia slept in the back seat, her arms around the shark.

* * *

Bellamy watched as Octavia opened her red box with a hello face. She reached in and took out a fry. She looked at it before taking a bite. Bellamy smiled and turned his attention to his own meal. Clarke had her own Happy Meal and winked at Bellamy. He shook his head while taking a bite of his burger. He looked to Octavia, who seemed to discover the toy. She grabbed one of her few nuggets and bit into it while inspecting the toy in the bag.

“Do you want me to open it for you?” Bellamy asked, looking at the girl.

Octavia nodded and gave him the toy. He ripped the bag and pulled out the stuffed keychain.

“What happened to the games?” Clarke asked, reaching into her own Happy Meal and pulling out another stuffed keychain.

Bellamy shrugged and handed Octavia the toy. She looked at it. Bellamy shoved the rest of his burger into his mouth.

“You’re disgusting,” Clarke commented, rolling her eyes.

“Give me a kiss,” Bellamy said, his mouth filled with food. Clarke shook her head with a laugh. Bellamy leaned and tried to kiss his girlfriend, but Clarke tried to evade his lips. He laughed and moved backwards, sitting back down.

He looked to his baby sister and saw her looking at him with fear in her eyes. The smile dropped off his face, realizing his mistake. He quickly swallowed his food and shook his head. “You don’t have to be scared. I would never do that to you or to Clarke. We were just playing.”

“He would  _ never _ hurt me, Octavia,” Clarke told her, but Octavia still looked scared.

* * *

Her mommy’s boyfriend pushed her mommy against the wall, his hands on her throat. Octavia was still at the dinner table, too scared to move. Her mommy’s boyfriend pressed his lips against hers, while her mommy tried to push him off.

Octavia couldn’t do anything except sit there, or else she would make him angry, and she didn’t want to make him mad.

He released her mother, and then raised his fist, slamming it against her mother’s cheek. Octavia watched her mommy fall, her eyes filling with tears.

He looked to the little girl with rage in his eyes. “If you disobey me, this will happen to you too.” He looked at the woman on the ground and just walked to their room. Octavia waited until she heard the door close before jumping off the chair to help her mommy.

Her mother looked at her in a daze. She grabbed the front of Octavia’s shirt and pushed her away. “Stay the fuck away frome me.”

Octavia hit the ground and let out a whimper. “S-sorry,” she whispered, crawling under the table, away from her mommy.

She just watched her mother push herself up and limp to her room. She closed her eyes when she heard a crash and screaming.

She just sat under the table, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Octavia looked at the couple in front of her. Bellamy looked sad and Clarke looked worried. They didn’t look like how her mommy or her friends looked at her. She looked at her little chicken nugget, grabbing it and taking a bite.

Bellamy looked at Clarke, his eyes wide. And Clarke continued to eat her food.

Octavia looked at her brother, who was giving her a look. “How about some ice cream?” Clarke suggested, looking at Bellamy.

Her brother nodded and stood up. He came back a few minutes later and Octavia finished her nuggets and fries. She was eating her apple slices when Bellamy returned with three bowls. He placed one in front of Octavia, and the girl looked at it. Clarke took a bowl and quickly started to eat it. Bellamy shoveled ice cream into his mouth, and Octavia grabbed the bowl. She grabbed the bowl and got a spoonful of ice cream, shoveling it into her mouth. Her eyes widened at the coldness, at the sweetness. She chewed it a little, feeling it melt in her mouth. She shoveled more, her eyes on her brother.

Maybe, just maybe her brother and Clarke weren’t like her mommy and her friends.

But she couldn’t know for sure, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has a small time jump, and new characters make their appearances.


	6. I Miss the Memories of Feeling Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: I Miss the Days by NF

Octavia had been living with Bellamy and Clarke for a week, and things had changed. For one, Bellamy had gone back to work, knowing Octavia was more comfortable with Clarke. She had also said a few more words, even called Clarke and Bellamy by their first name a few times, that brought smiles to the adults’ faces.

Nights were still the same. Octavia barely slept, needing naps in the middle of the day, but she would only fall asleep in the car. Clarke would drive around a little, soothing music on low, with Octavia curled up in the backseat hugging Smark the Shark. When Clarke’s certain that Octavia is asleep, she’d park and just sit in the car while Octavia slept.

Bellamy and Octavia also had their little bonding moments. While Bellamy would grade homework and tests, Octavia would sit with him, watching television. They wouldn’t sit too close to each other, but Octavia did sit there until Bellamy was done grading.

Bellamy looks up from his phone to see Clarke and Octavia walking to him, the little girl wearing her favorite leather jacket and puppy shirt. She had her rabbit in her arms. Clarke shouldered her purse and gave him a nod. Bellamy smiled and they walked out of the house to the Jaha-Reyes residence.

* * *

Clarke looked down to Octavia, who was holding her hand. It had been a few days since they moved to that level, where holding her hand was okay. Clarke was really happy that Octavia was comfortable to hold her hand. The girl gripped Clarke’s hand as they looked across the street.

“Let’s go have some dinner,” Bellamy said, signaling for Clarke and Octavia to walk in front of him. Clarke held Octavia’s hand as they walked across the street. The little girl grabbed Clarke’s hand with two hands, moving closer to the older woman. Once they were on the safety of the street, the two adults moved in front of Octavia. The little girl hugged the rabbit and looked at him with a small frown.

“So we are going to see some of our friends, and they want to meet you. If you feel uncomfortable, or want to leave at any time, just let us know and we’ll leave. But they are our friends, and we know they will never hurt you,” Clarke told Octavia, looking at the little girl.

Octavia gave her rabbit a small squeeze and nodded her head. Clarke stood up and reached for Octavia’s hand. The little girl took it and held it tightly. With a small smile to the small girl and her boyfriend, Clarke led them to the front door.

Bellamy knocked on the door and took a step back. They waited a few seconds when the door opened and Raven stood there. She smiled at the couple, before looking down at the little girl. “Baby Blake!”

Octavia flinched and moved to hide behind Clarke, her eyes staring up at Raven with fear.

The mechanic’s eyes widened, as she looked to Bellamy.

Clarke looked at the girl and placed her hand on top of Octavia’s head. The little girl didn’t move away.

“O, this is Clarke’s best friend, Raven. Raven, this is my little sister, Octavia,” Bellamy introduced them.

Raven crouched down in front of the little girl. “You want to come inside? I have games and candy.”

Octavia froze, her eyes filling with tears. She shook her head, looking up at Clarke. “No, please,” she whispered, her tears streaming down her face.

Clarke was confused for a split second, before realizing what was said. She shook her head while Bellamy got to her level.

“No! Not that kind of game. You will never have to go through that again,” Bellamy told her, his eyes pleading. “Raven was talking about other games, like _Mario_.”

Octavia shook her head. Raven looked at Clarke with worry in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, I-I-”

“You didn’t know. We don’t know what will trigger her. We’re learning as we go,” Clarke told her, looking at her best friend.

“Do you want to stay or do you want to go? We will leave if you want to,” Bellamy told Octavia, who looked to think about it. She gripped Clarke’s pants tighter, before nodding her head.

“No hurting?” Octavia asked in a small voice.

Bellamy shook his head. “No one is hurting you. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise,” he said, looking at the girl. Octavia seemed to be studying him, before looking at Raven with her scared eyes.

“Stay,” Octavia whispered, moving closer to Clarke’s legs. The blond looked down at the girl and placed her hand on Octavia’s back.

“Okay, let us know when you want to leave. You get to decide, okay?”

Octavia looked up at Clarke and nodded, before hugging her stuffed rabbit.

Raven signaled for them to come in. “Eric and Wells are cooking, while Miller and I played some _Mario Kart_ ,”

The couple and little girl walked into the house, before stopping at the living room, where a game was on pause. Miller was sitting on the couch, looking at them. Clarke could hear Wells and Jackson in the kitchen.

Bellamy gave Miller’s shoulder’s a pat before heading to the kitchen to help with the cooking. Clarke and Octavia moved to the couch and sat down. Raven moved to sit next to Miller.

“Baby Blake,” Miller whispered, a smile on his face, his eyes on the girl. Octavia just stared at him, not showing any emotions. He just kept smiling. “I’m Uncle Nate.” He then turned his attention to Raven. “Let’s finish this game.”

Raven grabbed the red Switch controller and gripped it. “Let’s go.”

The two unpaused the game and started playing. Clarke just turned to Octavia, who seemed fascinated. She leaned forward a little and kept her eyes on the television.

* * *

Bellamy chopped the carrots, keeping an eye on Octavia, who was sitting next to Clarke. The six year old’s eyes were wide as she stared at the television.

“Hey, have you decided on a date?” Jackson asked, stirring the rice.

Bellamy shook his head. “Not yet. I want her to get to know you before she talks to you. And she barely talks at it is. I don’t want to force her into anything.”

“She’s adorable,” Wells commented, taking a sip of his beer.

“She is. I love her. I’ve never loved anyone like this before. Like I would do anything for her,” Bellamy whispered, his eyes on his sister. He watched as Raven offered her the controller. Octavia looked at Clarke, and the blonde took the controller from Raven and had Octavia grab it. She explained the controllers while the girl stared at it.

“Do you plan to adopt her?” Jackson questioned, turning his attention to Bellamy.

Bellamy turned to Jackson, a smile on his face. “I want to. I want her to know that she isn’t going anywhere.”

“What about her father?” Wells asked, moving to stand next to Bellamy.

“My mom didn’t put him on the birth certificate. Pretty sure it was a one night stand,” Bellamy answered, “so adoption will be easy. Clarke and I haven’t really talked about it.”

Jackson placed his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder. He looked at the therapist. “You’re doing a great job with her. Both of you are.”

Bellamy turned his attention to Octavia, who was choosing a character. Raven and Miller were letting her take her time, as she inspected every character, before choosing Toad. He smiled, seeing how interested his sister looked, but it broke his heart that she didn’t want to seem excited. He could only wonder what had happened to keep her excitement to a minimum.

* * *

Bellamy got Octavia’s plate ready and placed it on the table. The little girl grabbed her fork and poked her food, before looking up at Clarke. The rest of the adults took their seats, before conversation started. Octavia started to shovel food in her mouth, while listening to everyone talk.

“Have you chosen a date?” Clarke asked, looking at “Uncle” Nate.

Nate nodded his head. “Summer. That way we can get our parents here.”

Raven looked at Octavia and gave her a smile. “Nate and Eric are getting married.”

Bellamy froze. “Since when? Why didn’t anyone tell me?!”

Octavia looked at the two and saw how they were smiling at each other.

Everyone seemed to be getting along, laughing and talking while her mommy and her friends were different.

* * *

Five year old Octavia stared at her baby carrots. Her mother had only given her six straight out of the bag. It wasn’t going to fill her, but she knew not to ask. She looked around the table, to see her mommy sitting on one of the guy’s laps, kissing him. Two of the guys were eating burgers, and Octavia did want one. She reached and grabbed one of the carrots, taking a bite.

Her mommy’s boyfriend was sitting next to her. She was chewing her carrot when she felt his hand on her lap. She froze mid chew, looking up at him. He gave her a smile and kissed the top of her head.

“Be good for me tonight, and maybe tomorrow you can have more food,” he whispered, his breath smelling of beer.

Octavia nodded, wanting more food. She turned to her carrots and continued to eat her food while her mommy’s boyfriend kept his hand on her leg.

* * *

Octavia blinked, looked at the food in front of her. She looked at Bellamy, but he was talking to Nate, his hands on the table. Clarke was in a conversation with Raven. Octavia looked to her lap, seeing no hands. She then turned her attention to her food, seeing that it was a lot.

That was one thing she liked about Bellamy and Clarke, she was never hungry. Her tummy was always full, and they always had snacks for her. Her favorite ones were the Spongebob gummies.

Octavia ate until she couldn’t anymore. Once she was full, she pushed her plate a little and looked at the adults. She let her legs swing as she watched them, thinking of the game she played with Nate and Raven.

She liked that game. It didn’t hurt her like the other games she played. She hoped she would never have to play those games again. She did want to continue to play the car game.

Bellamy and Clarke’s friends were nice. Nate’s smile made her feel safe, Raven was funny, Eric made her feel comfortable, and Wells was really nice. She liked them, better than her mommy’s friends.

The adults were finishing their dinner. Raven and Wells grabbed the plates while Clarke led Octavia back to the living room. Bellamy grabbed the controllers and gave Octavia one.

“Want to race?” he asked, smiling at the little girl.

Nate reached into his pocket. “We brought more,” he said, grinning. Octavia grabbed the red controller and nodded. Octavia moved to sit near Bellamy, while Clarke and Nate got controllers.

Eric, Raven and Wells all moved to watch.

“Who are you guys rooting for?” Nate asked, a smirk on his face.

“Baby Blake,” Eric said, winking at his fiance.

“Little Blake,” Raven added, grinning.

“Octavia is going to kick butt,” Wells told the four racers.

Bellamy let out a laugh. “I don’t doubt that.”

“If I can’t win, then Octavia can,” Clarke told the group.

Octavia looked at the two, seeing how they were looking at her. She looked at the controller, before turning to Nate, who didn’t seem mad. She gave the adults a small nod, picking the green dinosaur thingy.

“Let’s do this,” Nate said, starting the game.

And off the characters went.

* * *

Clarke sat with Raven why the guys played. Octavia was sitting by her feet, watching the guys play. On a usual day they would be screaming and jumping, but had toned it down for the girl and that made Clarke happy.

“She seems to be doing well,” Raven whispered, her eyes on the girl.

Clarke smiled, “Yeah. She’s slowly trusting us. It’s just nights that are a struggle.” Raven looked at her, waiting for more. “She doesn’t sleep the full night. And the smallest sound wakes her up. We have to go on car rides for her to take her naps, or else she gets too exhausted and anything can set her off.”

“You’re great with her. You and Bellamy. I see the way she looks at you guys. Like she can’t believe you are there,” Raven said, her eyes shifting to the little girl. “I can’t wait to be Auntie Raven and spoil the little girl.”

Clarke looked at Octavia, who let out a small yawn. She looked at the time, seeing it was ten. She turned her attention to Raven. “When she gets used to us, you are going to babysit.”

Raven laughed, nodding her head. “Hell yeah, I am going to corrupt her.”

“No you are not,” Bellamy said, winning the last race. He grinned, as he placed the controller down. He stood up, looking at Octavia, who was watching him. “Alright, I am getting sleepy. How about we go home?”

Octavia nodded, standing up. She waited for Clarke to stand up and reached for her hand, holding it tightly. She rubbed her eyes with the other arm, gripping her stuffed bunny.

Clarke and Bellamy said their goodbyes, and Octavia gave them a shy wave. The small family of three left the house and Octavia fell asleep within seconds.

“It was a success,” Bellamy commented, smiling.

Clarke leaned over and kissed his lips. “I love you so much.”

Bellamy leaned his head on the headrest and gave her a smile. “I love you too.” And with that, Bellamy started the car and drove them home.

* * *

Octavia opened her eyes, her mind foggy with sleep. She looked around, the last thing she remembered was sleeping in the car. She blinked, as she took in her room. She looked under the covers, to see that she was still in the clothing she had been wearing. Bellamy and Clarke didn’t change her, they didn’t get her naked while she was asleep. She could feel the want to cry, knowing that they didn’t hurt her while she was vulnerable. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she climbed out of the bed and grabbed her pajamas. She changed and looked to the corner, where some of the paint was falling off by her scratching and her blanket mountain was, and then to her bed.

She climbed on the bed, pulling her blankets up to cover her little body. She looked at her door. She laid back in the bed, facing the door.

And with the smallest of smiles, she fell asleep.


	7. I Know That You Got a Thousand Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Like This by NF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different chapter started, but didn't like how it was coming out so I started a new one and this one came along. I like this one.

Bellamy stood under the door frame, watching Octavia sleep. She was hugging her stuffed Shark under the blankets, Floppy as they learned and Ducky were on the bed as well. The girl looked so relaxed, so innocent. As if she didn’t have anything to worry about. She looked like the girl she could have been if he saved her in time.

“Hey,” he heard Clarke whisper. He turned to see Clarke dressed for work. He smiled, walking up to her. “You can call me at any time, okay?”

Bellamy pressed his hand on her cheek. “I know. I’m just going to take her to the park, get some lunch, and play some Switch.”

Clarke leaned up to give him a short kiss. “She’s going to enjoy that. Send me updates, okay?”

Bellamy gave her a nod. The blonde left the apartment, leaving the Blakes alone. Bellamy walked to the small kitchen, wanting to start breakfast for the little girl. He quickly created the pancake batter, letting the pan warm up.

Bellamy placed the batter into the pan and watched it warm up. He got the spatula and stood in front of the stove with his hand on his waist. Once it was done, he placed it on the plate and started the next pancake, smiling at the thought of his baby sister.

Imagining his life if he had found her earlier. Making her pancakes from a younger age.

He heard a small sniffle and he turned, seeing a tired Octavia standing behind him. She looked pale, but her cheeks had a small pink tint on them. Bellamy quickly shut the fire and crouched down near the girl, but not too close to spook her.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Bellamy asked, seeing how exhausted she looked even though she had just woken up.

Octavia shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

Bellamy raised his hand, “Can I check?” Octavia gave him the smallest of nods, and Bellamy moved to touch her forehead, feeling the warmth. He touched her cheek, feeling the same warmth. He leaned back and started at her for a second. He wondered if he should still feed her, or if he should get her back to bed. “Do you feel hungry?”

Octavia nodded, rubbing her eyes. Bellamy stood up and grabbed the pancake he made and gave it to her, not wanting her to eat too much, he could eat after. Octavia stabbed the pancake and bit into it while Bellamy grabbed his phone and searched up what to do with fevers.

He wondered if Clarke got a thermometer. He searched for one, but was unable to find it. He ran his hand through his hair, frowning.

Bellamy then heard a crash. Shooting up to her feet, he ran back to the kitchen to see Octavia standing in front of the plate, half eaten pancake and vomit. He ignored it and got on his knees in front of Octavia. The little girl flinched and looked at him with tears. “I-I’m sorry.”

Bellamy shook his head. “No, you’re sick. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

“N-Not mad?” Octavia whispered in a small voice.

The older Blake stood up and grabbed a paper towel and ran it through water. He went back to Octavia and slowly reached for the girl’s face. Octavia flinched, probably expecting a slap, but Bellamy just gently dapped Octavia’s mouth. He tossed the paper towel into the trash can and walked up to the girl. “Let’s go brush your teeth and then we’ll get you back to bed, okay?”

Octavia rubbed the tears out of her eyes and nodded. She followed Bellamy to the bathroom and brushed her teeth while Bellamy waited outside. Once Octavia was changed into new pajamas, Bellamy tucked her back in. He ran his hand through her hair, looking down at the girl.

“Get some sleep, I’ll be outside if you need me, okay?”

Octavia nodded, her eyes slowly closing. She was asleep within seconds. Bellamy took a step back and watched for a second, wanting to stay with her, but knowing he had some cleaning to do.

With a small kiss to her forehead, he walked out the room, leaving the door open and heading to the kitchen to clean the mess.

* * *

It was Clarke’s free period when she received the call. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend’s name.

“Hello?” she greeted, looking at the lesson plan in front of her. She had to prepare for the next class.

“ _ So, Octavia is sick, _ ” Bellamy said, getting Clarke’s full attention.

“What do you mean sick?”

“ _ She feels warm and she threw up, _ ” Bellamy told her, his voice filled with worry.

“Okay, I’m going to text Raven to buy you guys a few things. But make sure she has plenty of liquids. Orange juice works. Crackers if she’s hungry, or toast. Nothing too heavy. And stay with her, she might throw up again. I’ll help her take a bath when I’m home,” Clarke told him, wishing she could be home, but knowing that Bellamy take care of Octavia.

“ _ She looks so small, _ ” Bellamy whispered, and Clarke could just imagine it.

She did  _ not _ want to think of a sick Octavia with her mother. The abuse she would have endured, the neglect, the fact that Octavia could have died. She closed her eyes, thinking of the little girl that she was becoming with love and nurture.

“She’s going to be okay. I’m going to call Raven to get some medicine, just make sure her fever doesn’t get too high. Put a cold towel on her head, and make sure there is a bucket nearby,” Clarke told him.

“ _ Okay, I love you. _ ”

“I love you. Now go take care of our little girl.”

Bellamy hung up and Clarke called Raven.

“ _ What’s up? _ ” Raven asked, sounding out of breath.

“Hey, sorry to bother you. Octavia is sick right now and Bell is with her. Can you run to the store and get her medicine for us?”

“ _ Of course. Anything for Little Blake. I’ll head out now.” _

Clarke let out a breath. “Thank you.”

“ _ You don’t have to thank me. Tell Bellamy I’ll let myself in.” _

And with that, Clarke hung up and closed her eyes. The bell rang. She quickly texted Bellamy that Raven was going to drop the medication off and went to open her door to let the students in, not wanting to think about Octavia, or else she was going to make herself sick with worry.

* * *

Bellamy’s head dropped and he jumped up. He blinked, looking around. He saw that Octavia was still asleep, the towel on her forehead. He had fallen asleep on the chair he carried into her room. He stretched, feeling hungry. He stood up and looked at the girl, wanting to make sure she was comfortable.

He went to the kitchen and saw the medicine, and smiled. He pocketed it and made himself a sandwich, eating it slowly and keeping an ear out for his baby sister. He couldn’t help but think of his time with his mother when he was sick. Of when he had to get better himself. And thought of how easy he had it compared to Octavia, who was the one who was hit.

He couldn’t help but think of what his mother did when she was sick. Eating the last bit of his sandwich, he went to Octavia’s room to give her the medication.

“Octavia,” he whispered, touching the girl’s warm face. He took a step back and got the medicine ready. “Octavia, can you wake up for me?”

“Mama?” The little girl opened her eyes, looking at him with feverish eyes. She let out a small groan. “I dun’ feel good.”

“I know baby. Can you sit up for me?” he asked, looking at the girl.

Octavia shook her head, her eyes starting to close again.

Bellamy placed the medicine down and moved closer to the girl. “Can I help you?”

“‘Kay,” she muttered, trying to keep her eyes open.

Bellamy helped her sit up and grabbed the medication. “Drink this and you’ll start to get better.”

The girl didn’t fight him as he gave her the medication. She made a face, but swallowed every last bit. Bellamy helped her back down. He sat back down and watched her.

* * *

Octavia felt her stomach roll and she hunched over. She opened her mouth and out went the vomit. She felt tears prickle in her eyes. She heaved when nothing else came out, not having enough food in her stomach to throw out.

“Octavia!” her mommy shouted, looking at the girl.

The little girl looked at her mother, her tears streaming down her face. “Mommy,” she cried out, wanting her mother to make her feel better. To make the icky feeling go away.

Aurora walked up to the girl and grabbed her by her hair. “Clean all this shit up!”

Octavia looked up at her other, feeling her stomach roll again. She gagged, closing her eyes.

“I don’t care if you’re dying, clean this up or you will regret it,” her mother told her, pushing her closer to the vomit on the ground. The smell hit Octavia’s nose and she heaved on the ground. Her mother threw a towel to the ground and walked away, leaving Octavia alone with the mess.

She felt tired, and her body was hurting. She just wanted to sleep. She just wanted the pain to stop. All the pain, on the outside and inside. Especially the pain in her heart. She placed the towel on top of the vomit and closed her eyes, feeling dizziness hit her. She felt as if the ground was rocking and she didn’t like it.

She crawled under the table and laid on her side. She was so cold. She closed her eyes, wanting the rocking to stop, but it didn’t. Within seconds, she was asleep, the vomit under the towel.

When her mother returned, Octavia had hell to pay. She was whipped by her mommy’s boyfriend and shoved into the cabinet. She slept for the majority of her time there, her body too tired to panic.

All she could do while she was awake was wish for someone to take care of her. To love her and let her know it’s all going to be okay. She just wanted someone.

* * *

Bellamy heard whimpering. He opened his eyes again and turned to Octavia, who seemed to be having a nightmare. She tossed on the bed, her little fists gripping the blankets. He moved his chair closer and looked at her. “Hey, sh, it’s okay. You’re safe.”

“No,” she gasped, tears streaming down her face from her fever inducing nightmare.

Bellamy ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of a way to sooth her and not scare her. He stood up and rushed to his room, grabbing the book on his nightstand. He rushed back and opened to the first page.

“Sing, O goddess, the anger of Achilles son of Peleus, that brought countless ills upon the Achaeans. Many a brave soul did it send hurrying down to Hades, and many a hero did it yield a prey to dogs and vultures, for so were the counsels of Joves fulfilled from the day on which the son of Atreus, king of men, and great Achilles, first fell out with one another,” he read, the book opened in front of him. Octavia seemed to have calmed, but still seemed distressed in her sleep. He took a deep breath and continued to read.

* * *

Clarke walked into the house, hearing Bellamy’s voice. She placed her bag down and walked towards Octavia’s room. She smiled when she saw the sleeping girl and Bellamy sitting next to her bed, reading out loud.

“-struck his lyre, and the Muses lifted up their sweet voices, calling and answering one another. But when the sun’s glorious light had faded, they went home to bed, each in his own abode, which lame Vulcan with his consummate skill had fashioned for them. So Jova, the Olympian Lord of Thunder, heid him to the bed in which he always slept; and when he had got on to it he went to sleep, with Juno of the golden throne by his side. End of book one,” he whispered, closing the book. He looked at Octavia, a soft smile on his face. It took him a second to realize that Clarke was there. He quickly stood up and walked to her.

“How is she doing?” Clarke asked, looking at her boyfriend.

“She’s okay. Hasn’t thrown up since this morning, but doesn’t really want to eat. She’s too tired to do anything else,” Bellamy whispered, his eyes going to his baby sister.

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, she’s not going to be hungry for a while. But she still has to eat. I passed the store on the way home and bought some soup. We’ll try to get her to eat and then let her sleep again.”

Bellamy nodded. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. He went to the kitchen to get the food while Clarke entered the room. She placed her hand on Octavia’s forehead, feeling the heat radiate off of her.

“Octavia, baby, can you wake up for me?”

The girl whimpered and scrunched up her eyes. She slowly blinked, looking around. “Mama?”

“It’s Clarke. Can you sit up for me baby? I want to get some food unto your tummy,” Clarke said, moving Octavia’s sweaty hair from her forehead. Octavia let out her groan, her eyes closing again. “Octavia, c’mon, I know you want to sleep, but you need food in your tummy.”

Octavia allowed for Clarke to help her sit up. The six year old’s head lulled to the side, her eyes closing again. Clarke sat on the bed to keep the girl upright. Bellamy walked into the room with the bowl of soup. He sat down on Octavia’s other side, the bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other.

“This is soup, it shouldn’t make you throw up, think you can eat for us?” Bellamy asked, showing the girl the food.

Octavia opened her mouth and Bellamy fed her a spoonful. Clarke rubbed Octavia’s back while Bellamy kept feeling her until she couldn’t eat anymore.

Bellamy placed the bowl to the side and stayed on the bed. Bellamy grabbed the book and continued reading, while Clarke kept Octavia sitting up until she was sure enough time had passed. Bellamy and Clarke laid Octavia on the bed and tucked her in.

The two adults sat on the ground next to the bed.

“ _ The Iliad _ , sure that’s kid friendly?” Clarke teased, a grin on her face.

“My kid needs to know about this stuff,” Bellamy responded, looking at Clarke.

“ _ Your _ kid?” Clarke questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been talking to Roan, and I want to adopt her.”

Clarke smiled, leaning closer to Bellamy. “She already shares your last name.”

“The only way to make it perfect is if you share it too,” Bellamy whispered, grabbing Clarke’s hand. Clarke moved away and looked at Bellamy with wide eyes. “I can’t imagine raising Octavia with anyone else. I don’t want anyone else, I want you. I want to be a family with you. You, me, and Octavia. I want to be able to say I’m yours, and you are mine. Marry me Clarke.”

Clarke felt tears fill her eyes. She looked at the hand that was holding hers, and then at the girl that was asleep. “Yes, always. I want to be able to call you mine. I want to call Octavia mine. I want to be a part of your family. I love you.”

Bellamy grinned, and pulled her in for a kiss. Clarke kissed his back, wanting to show her love.

“This will be a great story to tell Octavia when she’s older,” Bellamy whispered, grinning at his fiancé . “I asked you to marry me while she was sick in bed.”

Clarke laughed softly. “It’s perfect.”

* * *

Octavia opened her eyes, feeling dizzy and tired. She rubbed her eyes, letting out a yawn. Her mouth felt weird, and her body felt heavy. She felt a wet thing on her forehead and she pushed it off. Sitting up, she looked around. She noticed something and looked at the floor between her bed and the door. Squinting, she saw Bellamy  _ and _ Clarke asleep on the ground.

She climbed off the bed, stumbling when the dizziness hit. She waited before crouching down and poking Clarke. The blonde opened her eyes and shot up when she saw Octavia standing over her.

“Hey, what are you doing out of bed?” Clarke asked, waking Bellamy in the process.

“Feel icky,” Octavia whispered, tears filling her eyes how sick she felt.

Bellamy pushed himself up and looked at her. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Octavia looked up at Bellamy, who had been taking care of her all day. He read to her, cleared her up, and tucked her in all while she felt horrible. He never seemed mad or annoyed. He had the same look on his face, one that didn’t scare her.

“Bell,” she whispered, raising her arms. She saw him freeze, and for a second thought she did the wrong thing. But Bellamy just shook his hand and picked her up. He rubbed her back. Octavia leaned into him, feeling safe for the first time.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” Bellamy asked, looking at the girl.

Octavia shook her head.

“How about we watch a movie?” Clarke asked, smiling at Octavia.

She nodded, and Bellamy carried her to the living room. Bellamy and Clarke sat down and had Octavia sit between them. She watched Bellamy use the remote control to turn on the television and put a movie.

It didn’t take her too long to fall asleep between the two people who have made her feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke is now engaged. I knew it was going to happen, but didn't know when. And it ended up being here. Hope you guys liked this.


	8. I Know Everything Will Be Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Time by NF
> 
> So it seems like I'll be posting chapters on a weekly basis.
> 
> This is a filler chapter, and a flashback to begin with.

Mommy’s boyfriend crouched down in front of Octavia. The little girl’s face was throbbing in pain. Her little hand pressed her eye that Mommy’s boyfriend punched. He looked angry, and her mommy was drinking her fun juice.

Octavia was pressed against the wall, her face filled with tears.

“Shut up!” Mommy’s boyfriend screamed at her. Octavia moved her hands and pressed it against her mouth, trying to stop her cries. She trembled, as the man waved the gun. He turned back to her mommy. “Where is my money?!”

Mommy blinked, a frown on her face. She shook her head. “You have it all.”

Mommy’s boyfriend reached for Octavia’s hair and pulled. She let out a cry of pain as he pulled her to her feet. She gripped his wrist, wanting to stop the pain.

“Mommy,” she cried out, but it just angered her boyfriend.

“Shut up!” he shouted, throwing the girl onto the ground.

Octavia’s head hit the ground. He reached behind him and took out a gun. Mommy’s eyes widened, and Octavia could just lay there.

* * *

Clarke took a bite of the strawberry in front of her. Bellamy had made strawberry pancakes for the family of three. Octavia had finished her breakfast. Clarke watched her little legs run back to her room.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile. In the days since Octavia’s flu, things had gotten better between them all. The girl sat next to Bellamy, allowed for one of them to hold her hand when they went out. Octavia was talking more.

Their home life was different. Clarke was used to hearing children’s programs playing on the television, hearing music from musicals. She was used to stocking up on snacks, fruit snacks lining up in the cabinets.

Bellamy had continued to read the _Iliad_ to her before bed, showing her child friendly films, like _Hercules_. Clarke would play her guitar when it was her nights, the two girls looking for new songs to play.

“Clarke,” she heard a small whisper. She looked over to see Octavia peeking her head at her. “Bath time?”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile, knowing that Octavia enjoyed her baths, by the way she would lean into the blond when her hair was being washed. She seemed to enjoy it when Clarke brushed her hair. The girl had a relaxed look on her face.

Clarke placed her plate in the sink and followed the little girl to the bathroom. Octavia placed her clean clothes on the toilet. Clarke started to turn the water on, to get the bath ready for the little girl, while Octavia undressed. Octavia didn’t like being watched when she undressed. She may like the bathes, but she always made sure Clarke never watched her.

Clarke heard Octavia climb into the tub, the rubber duck floating in front of her. Clarke smiled and started to pour water on Octavia’s head. The little girl closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

* * *

Bellamy extended his hand. Octavia gripped it, grinning up at him. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other, walking to the front door. They hadn’t broken their engagement to their friends, and thought their dinners would be the perfect moment.

“Baby Blake!” Raven greeted, ignoring Bellamy and Clarke.

Octavia seemed to tense up, but didn’t move to hid behind her older brother, which was a win for them.

“What are we? Chop liver?” Bellamy muttered, glaring at the woman.

Raven smirked. “Yes, all I care about is this little girl. You guys can go.”

Octavia looked at Raven with wide eyes, moving to hug Bellamy’s leg. “No,” she whispered, shaking her head.

Bellamy smiled fondly, catching Clarke’s eye. Raven crouched down and looked at the little girl. “They aren’t going anywhere. _Ever_.”

Octavia looked up at Bellamy, who nodded. Octavia nodded her head, seeming to accept it. Bellamy placed his and on top of her head. Octavia leaned into it, a soft smile on her face.

“C’mon, Yoshi is waiting for you,” Raven said, moving to let Octavia into the house. The girl walked in, her hand clenching Bellamy’s tightly. She released it when she was offered a Switch controller. “We ordered pizza, didn’t feel like cooking.”

Clarke laughed. “Yeah, because you cook.”

Raven rolled her eyes. She looked at the girl, who was picking out her car. “She seems to be getting better.”

Clarke nodded. Bellamy grabbed her hand. “She is. She’s happy. I didn’t think it was going to happen this quick. I was reading online, and it could take years.”

“You guys are showing her how safe she is. It probably isn’t hard to tell the difference between your home and her old one. You are great parents,” Wells said, looking at the couple.

Jackson nodded. “Yeah. Not every child is the same. Some take longer to open up than others. But just because she’s opening up doesn’t mean that your job is done. Now is the hard part.”

“Therapy and school, we know,” Bellamy whispered, looking at his little sister. He could see her concentrate on the game.

“Bell, should we tell them?” Clarke asked, a teasing smile on her face.

Bellamy grinned, turning to Raven and the guys. Miller was in the middle of the game with Octavia, but was paying attention.

“Maybe, not sure if they deserve to,” Bellamy responded, leaning back.

“Don’t be a dick,” Raven told him, giving him a glare.

Bellamy laughed. “We’re adopting Octavia.”

The little girl looked at her big brother, a small frown on her face. Miller paused the game and looked at the couple.

“Really?” Miller asked, his eyes wide, but the smile bigger.

Bellamy nodded his head. “Yes, after we make our marriage legal.”

The four other adults cheered, before halting. “Wait, married?” Raven asked, her eyes wide.

“Bellamy asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We are going to make quickly sign the paperwork, just to make the adoption go as quickly as possible, before having an actual wedding,” Clarke told the adults.

“Oh my god! Details!” Raven shouted, causing Octavia to flinch. The dark haired woman shook her head. “I’m sorry Baby Bear, Mama and Papa Bear just gave us amazing news.”

Octavia stared at her for a second, before nodding. Bellamy gave the back of her head a small pat, and Octavia went back to the game.

“She was sick, and Bell and I were sitting on the ground. He told me he wanted to adopt her, and I made a comment on how they already shared a last name. Bell said it would be better if I shared it too. He then told me on how there was no one he saw himself with raised her. And asked me to marry him,” Clarke said, gripping Bellamy’s hand.

Bellamy kissed her cheek, a smile on his face.

“Only you would make something like that romantic. Do you guys have rings?” Raven questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Nope,” Bellamy told her, a half smirk on his face.

“You, me, Baby Bear, and Jackson will go look for rings tomorrow. It will give her a chance to get to know Eric so therapy can be easier,” Raven ordered, getting a nod from the two men.

“I don’t need a-”

“Shut up,” Raven told her best friend. “You are getting a ring. And Octavia is going to help choose it. Maybe you can get her something too.”

Bellamy nodded, “Yeah, sounds good.”

He wrapped his arm around Clarke and watched as Octavia crashed into a wall, a small annoyed huff coming out of her little body. Bellamy smiled, watching her.

* * *

The boys and Octavia had switched over to _Mario Party_ , and the two women were allowed to have a moment.

“Have you told your mother?” Raven asked, looking at Clarke.

The blonde shook her head. “No. She doesn’t know about Octavia yet.”

“She’s been calling,” Raven told her, looking at her best friend. “And I don’t know how many times I can tell her I haven’t seen you.”

“She’s going to tell me this is a bad idea. That our teaching jobs won’t be enough to raise a child. I don’t want that, not yet. I want to be happy a little more before I deal with her,” Clarke told her, leaning back.

“I’m glad you’re happy. Not going to lie, when I heard about Little Blake, I thought it was going to be a disaster. You’re both still children,” Raven told her, a teasing smile on her face. “But I’m happy that you guys took that extra step.”

“Me too,” Clarke said, looking back to the guys and noticed Octavia walking her way. “Hey sweetie, got bored?”

Octavia shook her head. “Loud,” she whispered, slightly fear in her eyes.

Clarke just smiled, “Do you want to hang out with me and Raven?”

The little girl looked at Raven, who just smiled at her. She nodded her head. Clarke pulled her up and sat her on her lap.

Octavia leaned back and let out a small sigh, her eyes drooping. Clarke just wrapped her arms around the girl, knowing it was time for her nap.

“Great parents,” Raven whispered again, a smile on her face.

* * *

Bellamy held Octavia’s hand while the group of four walked into the jeweler. Octavia watched the people who passed by with a look of distrust. She was pretty much attached to Bellamy’s leg, not wanting to get lost.

“How about this one?” Jackson asked, pointing to a ring that was way above Bellamy’s price range.

“Too flashy,” he said, and Raven nodded, agreeing with him.

Bellamy’s eyes scanned the rings, but kept an eye on Octavia who had become curious about the jeweler. He watched as she moved closer to the glass.

“Do you need any help?” the woman on the other side of the displays asked, her name tag saying  _ Luna. _

“I’m looking for a ring for my fiance,” Bellamy told her, his eyes looking at the rings.

“Do you know what kind she likes?” Luna questioned, her eyes on little Octavia.

“Simple. Silver,” he said, looking at the woman.

Luna signaled for him to follow her. Bellamy placed a hand on Octavia’s back and gently pushed her to the direction they were walking. Bellamy knelt down next to Octavia. “See any Clarke might like?”

Octavia looked at all the jewelry, her eyes scanning each one. Bellamy also looked, trying to see if one of them called out his fiance’s name. He seemed to become discouraged, not seeing one he liked. And Octavia seemed to come up empty handed.

“How about this one?” Jackson asked, pointing to a ring. It’s band was silver, with small diamonds lining the sides. In the middle was a diamond that was not too big, nor too small. Bellamy stared at it, before asking if he could inspect it.

Luna grabbed it and gave it to Bellamy. He held it up, seeing how the light reflected on it. Bellamy turned to Octavia, who was on her toes to look at it.

“What do you think?” Bellamy asked, showing it to Octavia.

The little girl nodded, her eyes on the diamond.

“Bell, I found one,” Raven called out.

Bellamy looked at her and told her to wait one second. Turning to Luna, he grinned. “I’ll take this one. We are just looking for something else now.” The Blakes walked to Raven, who was pointing to a silver necklace, with a silver charm of a bow and arrow.

Bellamy grinned. “Perfect. I’ll take that one too.”

Luna nodded and grabbed the jewelry, ringing Bellamy up.

"Your little girl is adorable," Luna said, handing Bellamy the bag and receipt.

Bellamy looked down to Octavia, who was staring at the jewelry in front of her. "She is. Thank you."

Once outside, he grabbed the necklace and crouched down in front of Octavia. He showed it to her and watched as Octavia looked at it in awe.

“This is for you,” he whispered, feeling pure love.

“R-really?” Octavia asked, her eyes wide and filled with wonder.

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah. Do you know why?”

Octavia shook her head, looking curious.

“Artemis’ weapons were a bow and arrows. She is known as a hunter, but also a protector of girls. And like she protects them, Clarke and I will protect you. And this is so you never forget it,” he told her, giving her a smile.

Octavia’s eyes watered, looking at Bellamy. She touched the charm, before jumping into Bellamy’s arms. He could feel her little body tremble. He closed his eyes, holding her tightly as she cried in his shoulder. Bellamy’s own eyes watered as he held her tightly.

“I love you so, so,  _ so  _ much,” Bellamy whispered, hugging the little girl.

Octavia just cried, her little arms holding onto his neck tightly.

“I will protect you. Always.”


End file.
